Legend of Crash Bandicoot: A Bandicoot's Veil
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: First of the trilogy. In order to defeat the evil inside him, Crash leaves Wumpa Island. He was reunited with his friends, Spyro and Cynder andhis long lost childhood friend, Juba. Can they stop the king of sorrow? CrashXJuba, SpyroXCynder
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK. I am starting on a new Legend of Crash Bandicoot trilogy like the Legend of Spyro series which take place after it. Also, I haven't written a Crash fic for a while now, so enjoy.

Chapter 1: Childhood friends reunited:

"You're not going are you?"

Coco Bandicoot stood by and watched her older brother, Crash Bandicoot push the makeshift boat onto the water. 7 years had gone passed since the events of the NV Invasion. Crash had matured all over the years. He no longer speaks gibberish as he used to. His hair had grown down towards his neck and fringes of hair covered his forehead. He now has a muscular figure and his abs are showing. He wore a green sleeveless jacket and blue jeans. Around his forehead was a red headband showing clearly. He carries a huge crystal sword in a strap around his back. He turned to Coco and nodded.

"Yeah… I got to find out about this terrible evil inside me" Crash said. During these 7 years, while confronting Tiny again, Crash had almost beaten Tiny to the point of death. It was luckily that Coco was able to stop him from doing so. That is when Crash realised that a terrible evil is about to awaken within him. "I decided to leave Wumpa Island until I have an answer. If I stay, I would risk you guys in grave danger."

Coco became sad all of a sudden. "But Crash, you and I always look out for each other. Will I ever see you again?"

"I am not sure but I won't come back for a while now" Crash said as he opened his sails. "However, without me around, Cortex will not attack you or this island. But I try to return sis. If not, I want you to defend Wumpa Island for me."

Coco looked up in shock. Her older brother giving her orders to protect Wumpa Island, something Crash had been doing the whole time.

"Can you do that, Coco?"

Coco looked up and nodded happily to her brother.

"OK, Crash. I promise. But come back safely, OK?"

Crash smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

And the boat sailed out to sea. Crash turned back to see Coco waving goodbye. Crash waved back too and soon he sailed across the sea until Wumpa Island was far, far behind.

As Crash was sailing, he suddenly lose conscious and he fell to the raft. Inside his head, he thinks he hear a voice.

"H… He… Help… me… Help… me… please. H…Help me…"

"Who's there?" Crash thought.

But as he drafted into unconscious, there was a terrible storm and Crash's ship broke and Crash was found drifting into the sea.

A small aircraft was floating above him. The 2 passenger's faces were not seen since they are both covered into shadows.

"Is this him?" came a squeaky female voice.

"Yes. Without a doubt" the deep voiced woman said.

"OK. Hold on" the first voice said as she flew in closer to Crash "He's ours now!"

"No, hold on!" the deep woman said.

All of a sudden, a purple flash flew past them and grabbed Crash by the arms as it flew to the island to where Crash was floating to.

"A dragon" the deep woman said as he recognised the blur at once.

"Should we go after them?"

"No. Let them go. We'll meet them again soon."

A female black dragon was waiting for the purple dragon to appear. They are Spyro the Dragon and Cynder the Dragoness. Spyro has got Crash on his back.

"Spyro? Why did you flew off? And who is this guy?" Cynder asked.

Spyro dropped Crash off his back, which is still unconscious and replied "Oh, he and I go way back, Cynder. Let's just he and I are best friends."

He turned to Crash and shook him with his tail. "Hey, Crash! Hey, buddy! Wake up!"

"Are you alright?" Cynder called "Say something!"

"Ooomph!" Crash groaned as he couched out sea water from his mouth and then slowly opened his eyes.

As Crash slowly sat up, Spyro helped him by using his wing for Crash to lean on.

"Erm… are you alright?" Cynder asked.

"Huh?" Crash clutched his head and looked at Cynder. "Yeah… I least I think so…"

"Good to see you alright, Crash" Spyro smirked.

Crash jumped up in shock. "Spyro?! Is that you? Wow. You got big."

"You too, Crash. I hardly recognised you at first" Spyro said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Bandicoot" Cynder smiled "I'm Cynder, I am Spyro's soon to be wife."

"So you're Spyro's engaged girlfriend huh?" Crash asked. "Nice to meet you. But where are we?"

"I don't know. We were on our way to our home until we saw you and dropped you off here" Spyro said "Maybe it wouldn't harm if we look around."

"Sounds like a plan" Crash said. "Besides, someone around here must know about "it"."

"It? What it?" Cynder asked.

"There's this terrible evil inside of me and I need to know what it is" Crash said "It awakens in me ever since the NV Invasion and it's getting worse."

Spyro closed his eyes to sense it inside Crash. Then he opened his eyes in shock. "A demon?"

"What?"

"Crash, you have got the demon gene, a blood cell which turns you into a devil-half-bandicoot" Spyro said.

Crash looked concerns as his eyebrows turn to a frown. Then they heard a scream from over the mountains. They looked at each other, nodded and climbed over the mountain to see.

Down there, monsters were forming around a poor female jaguar who also have the body of a human. She has golden fur and a white stomach and chest. She had a huge fringe on her forehead tipped with brown. She has brown ears, brown eyes and brown spots. She wore a yellow bra and a long yellow loincloth and has a green strap tied around her arm.

"Oh no!" Cynder gasped "That poor girl!"

"We have to do something. Crash, we have to… Crash?" Spyro saw that Crash was gone.

The monsters looked up in shock to see Crash high above them, his crystal sword raised to strike. Crash then brought his sword down and slashed him into half. The other monsters fled in terror of Crash's oversized sword.

The jaguar girl opened her eyes in surprise to see that the monsters were gone. As Crash come to help her up, he stopped as he gazed at her face. The girl looked at him too in shock.

As the girl accepted Crash's hand and he lifted her up, the girl stumbled over and brought her face closer to Crash as they gazed into each other's eyes. At once, Crash recognised the girl at once.

"Juba? Juba Jaguar?"

Juba looked shocked and backs a little away. Crash looked at her. "Is it… really you?"

"Who are you?" Juba asked confusedly.

"It's me…" Crash said with a warm smile "Crash Bandicoot."

"Crash?" Juba looked into his eyes. And then she recognised him too and smiled happily and rushed and hugged him. "IT IS YOU!!! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Me too!"

Spyro and Cynder rushed up to her. "Hey, Crash. Who is this girl? You seemed to know each other."

"This is Juba Jaguar. She is my childhood friend when we were little" Crash said introducing Juba to the dragons.

"Really?!" Cynder gasped.

"It's been a long way back. When I was 7" Crash said.

Flashback…

"Juba and I were best friends after I defeated Cortex for the first time" Crash narrators as the vision sees Kid Crash and Kid Juba playing and making pranks on Coco and relaxing "We get into some much trouble, pulling pranks on Coco, painting on trees and messing around on the beach. But at times, we always like to relax with each other. Until one day…"

A boat with a huge jaguar man with a crown waited on the island as he watched Kid Crash and Kid Juba talking to each other for a last time.

"I found out that Juba is a princess of the Jaguar Kingdom and so we have to part ways. But I made a promise to her."

"Juba" Kid Crash said as Kid Juba looked at him with tears in her eyes "Even though we were apart, we will always be best friends. OK?"

Kid Juba nodded "Yes… I promise."

"And Juba returned with her father back to the Jaguar Kingdom as I watched behind." Crash narrators.

End Flashback…

"My father heard about your fights against evil, Crash" Juba said "If you come back to the Jaguar Kingdom with me, I'm sure he recognised you."

Crash looked a little uncertain but Spyro cut across him.

"We'll be delighted to meet your father" Spyro smiled. "Besides, we can always use a vacation here."

"Wonderful, now let's go!" Juba called as she grabbed Crash's hand and runs off while the dragons followed.

Crash smiled to see how fast and beautiful she had gotten but his smile turned to worry as he thought about the Demon Gene within him. He looked down, feeling guilty.

To be continued…

A/N: Well of course Spyro and Cynder will be in it also. But in the meantime, how would Crash react around Juba? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. Saw Juba's and StarryEyes880's new fics. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring a guest star from the Namco series. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: I won't say it:

"My, my, my. You're that little bandicoot boy who played with Juba when she is little yes?" The King laughed as he patted Crash's head who just stood where while Spyro and Cynder bowed their heads and Juba sat on her throne as she looked down at him, looking concerned on how he is acting so miserable.

"Yes, I am."

"You grown up, Crash" The King said "And I heard about your recent battles against Cortex and that demon Uka Uka. Your master, the great Aku Aku, must be proud of you to come all this way out here."

"I bet he is" Crash mumbled.

"Why so blue?"

Spyro don't want Crash to talk about it, interrupted.

"Err… he just happy on the inside that he had seen Juba again after all these years" Spyro said making Crash and Juba looked at him in shock.

"I'm glad you're here. There's someone who I need you to take care of. Our kingdom is in danger of a great evil" the King said.

"What evil?" asked Cynder.

"There is an king of darkness who shrouded us in fear" the king said as he looked out of the window. "He's the one who made my people scared."

"Is he a jaguar?" asked Spyro.

"No… A Black Bandicoot" said the King.

"A… Black Bandicoot…?" Crash pondered. He remembered the voice in his dream calling him for help and the Demon Gene within him.

"Crash, you will rest here tonight and tomorrow, will you please tell me your decision. Please, will you help us?" the King said.

Crash looked at Juba, who looked back. Crash look uncertain and Juba looked worried.

In their sleeping quarters, Cynder was snuggling closer to Spyro as they laid on their beds. Crash was also with them as he looked out of the window.

"I'd say this would be a relaxing time for us to relax" Spyro said as he cuddled Cynder.

"And an adventure to help these jaguars since Crash's girlfriend took us in" Cynder said.

Crash's eyes narrowed as he turned to the dragons. "She is not my girlfriend. She's my childhood friend."

Spyro looked up and grinned. "Are you sure? She is pretty beautiful."

"Hey, she had grown a figure when she grew up, OK?" Crash snapped "But that doesn't means she is my girlfriend."

"Well, you like her than those other two, Tawna and Pasadena" Cynder answered.

"Tawna broke up with me and Pasadena is too needy" Crash said.

"Come on. Admit it. You are in love." Spyro said.

"I am NOT!" Crash shouted.

"Come on. Admit it!" Both dragons called.

Crash then closed his eyes and sang:

Crash: "_If there's a prize for fighting evil_

_I guess I've already won that  
No woman is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_"

Cynder: "_Who'd'ya think you're kidding  
She's the Earth and heaven to you_."

Spyro: "_Try to keep it hidden  
Crash, we can see right through you_."

Both dragons: "_boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_"

Crash: "_No chance, no way  
I won't say I'm in love_!"

Both Dragons: "_You gazed, you smiled_

_why deny it, uh-oh_."

Crash: "_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love!_"

"Love isn't cliché" Spyro said "Come on, admit it. You love Juba."

"I do not!" Crash sighed. And sang again.

Crash: "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, boy"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_."

Cynder: "_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling_."

Spyro: "_Hey, we're not buying it  
We saw ya hit the ceiling_"

Both dragons: "_Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_"

Crash: "_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no!_"

Spyro: "_Give up, give in!_"

Cynder: "_Check the grin you're in love_"

Crash: "_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_."

Both dragons: "_You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love._"

Crash: "_You two are way off base!  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case!  
I won't say it!_"

Spyro and Cynder: "_Crash, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_."

Crash: "_………  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_"

"See? Even though out loud, you are in love" Cynder replied.

"But, I don't think she is interested" Crash said "She's a jaguar princess and I'm… well… a Bandicoot with evil on my hands."

"You're worried about the demon gene aren't you?" Spyro asked after realizing why Crash refuses on love… yet. "Well, you just have not to get so angry or let anyone control you. Remember; keep fighting yourself inside and you can't lose."

Crash turned to Spyro and nodded. He then left the room.

He arrived his balcony and looked at the sky. He took out his sword and held it to the sky. He frowns and put it down. Suddenly…

A bright light appeared behind him causing Crash to turn in shock and shield his eyes. When it died down, Crash turned to see someone else was in the room.

It was a small cat like creature who has huge floppy ears and yellow eyes. He wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts. He wore huge yellow boots and gloves. He wore a cap and have a pacman symbol on it. He holds a ring with a gem on it.

"W…where am I…?" he said "What is this place?" He turned to face Crash.

"Who are you?" Crash asked determined.

"I'm… Klonoa…" the creature said.

"Klonoa?" Crash asked. Then he noticed something.

Klonoa's eyes glowed yellow as he was shocked and angry.

"JANGO!" he gasped "Where did you take Lolo?"

"What?" Crash asked but he knew what would happen next so he held his sword up ready to fight.

Klonoa held his ring and a blade came out of the gem.

"Tell me where you took her or I'll make you talk!" Klonoa shouted.

The battle has just begun.

To be continued…

A/N: So next is the battle between Crash and Klonoa. So stayed tuned...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wish the Crash fans just visited more. Anyway, here is the battle featuring Crash (and Devil Crash) VS Klonoa (in rage mode). So enjoy.

Chapter 3: Juba kidnapped:

As Spyro and Cynder were sleeping, Spyro heard a clang outside as he wakes up and look around.

"What was that?" He looked out of the window and see Crash leapt onto the rooftop and jumped out of the way as Klonoa tried to attack him. "Oh no! We got trouble!"

Crash leapt onto the roof top and blocked Klonoa's sword with his own. They struggled as they pressed their blades down. Then Crash pushed Klonoa away as Klonoa skidded on the roof. Klonoa then held his ring up and fired. Crash dodged the KI blast and it hit the enemy from behind, ballooning it and it came towards Klonoa as he held it in the air and threw it at the bandicoot.

Crash sliced the balloon enemy in half. Klonoa's eyes glowed bright yellow now as the rage engulfing him a little more. At the same time, Crash clutched his head in pain as he bent to one knee. Klonoa looked confused.

"What? I don't get it. I barely even touched him." Klonoa said.

"It's the demon gene" Crash muttered "It's getting stronger."

At that moment, Spyro flew in along with Cynder as they stood in front of Crash and prepares to fight Klonoa.

"Why are you picking a fight with Crash?" Cynder asked.

"Why are you protecting Jango!" Klonoa shouted.

"Jango? His eyes. He must have mistaken Crash for his enemy. Cynder, watch your tail!" Spyro said.

Klonoa charged at Spyro and Cynder this time as Crash just clutched his head in pain. Spyro and Cynder both blew fire at Klonoa but Klonoa used his big ears to fly out of the way. He then threw his ring blade at them who they dodged and like a boomerang flew back, hitting Cynder in the back in the progress.

Cynder crashed to the ground as Klonoa grabbed his ring. Enraged, Spyro attacks Klonoa.

Crash yells in pain as the demon gene is getting to him. Suddenly, he stopped screaming as his eyes turned red. Horns suddenly came out of the sides of his forehead and a red evil eye appeared on his forehead. Huge black feathered wings came out of his back and his fingers turns to claws.

Even Spyro was no match for Klonoa as Klonoa did his spin attack and hit Spyro in the chest causing him to fall next to Cynder. As Spyro and Cynder tried to get up, Klonoa stepped on their tails, not letting them go. Spyro and Cynder yelled in pain.

"Now will you let me stop Jango before he…" Klonoa began before some force pushed him away from the dragons. The yellow glow in his eyes disappeared as Klonoa came to. He looked up to see Crash in his demon form approaching him, "What is he? A demon?"

Suddenly from his third eye, Crash fired a beam while hit Klonoa's arm. Klonoa screamed in pain as he held his arm as it started bleeding. Spyro looked up in shock as he saw Crash was about to finish the cat off.

"CRASH! STOP!" Spyro yelled as he charged at Crash and pushed him to a wall. Crash hit his head and fell unconscious. The horns, the third eye, the wings had gone back into Crash's fur. "Crash, are you alright?"

Crash groaned and stood back up and opened his eyes revealing his green eyes again. "W…What happened?"

"The demon gene took control over you" Cynder said "And you nearly killed this kid."

Klonoa looked up and recognised Crash as the person he had just attacked.

"But why did that happened? Was it because he attacked me?" Crash asked.

"I thought you were the enemy" Klonoa said "I was searching for Jango and tries to rescue Lolo with Guntz but suddenly, I fell into this vortex and some rage took over me. I couldn't understand it. I'm sorry that I attacked you."

"It's OK" Spyro said "You seemed to be snapped out of this, right Crash? Crash?"

Crash just picked up his sword and walks away, feeling angry with himself. Spyro and Cynder watched in concern as Klonoa looked confused.

The next morning came, and the heroes are making their way to the palace.

"Just relax, Crash" Cynder said "I know you are angry at yourself but don't take it too far."

"Thanks, Cynder" Crash said crossly as he crosses his arms.

"Crash, don't worry about the demon gene. It may took over you once, but now you felt it, you won't be using that again. Continue fighting it" Spyro said "and don't let it control you again."

"I will try to keep the rage in me under control soon" Klonoa said as he was with them too "Please, it's good to meet your girlfriend."

Crash stopped and glared angrily at Spyro and Cynder "Did they tell you that, Klonoa?"

"Yep."

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU TWO, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Crash snapped angrily.

"But you care for her!" Cynder reminded him "and you won't say you're in love with her outloud, right?"

Crash remained silent but as they reached to the palace, they gasped.

The windows were smashed, black clouds coming out of it, and some of the bricks fell down. Some one had attacked the castle last night while Crash and Klonoa were fighting. The King came out and saw the heroes.

"Oh, Crash. Good. You're still here. The black bandicoot king had kidnapped my daughter and took her back to her castle as hostage." The king said as he pointed to the right.

"WHAT?!" Crash looked at the distance in shock to find his childhood friend kidnapped.

"If we don't surrender, he'll kill her!"

"No he won't. Cause we're gonna save her, right big bro?" Klonoa turned to Crash.

"Big Bro?" Cynder asked Klonoa.

"Hey, he's older than the both of us and he is like an older brother to me" Klonoa said.

"He's right. C'mon, Crash. Let's go rescue Juba!" Spyro called.

Crash closed his eyes and then he remembered the promise he made to Juba. He opened his eyes and draw out his sword.

"Don't worry, your majesty. I will bring your daughter and my childhood friend back" Crash said.

"Thank you. Please, be careful."

Crash nodded and then felt some words in his head.

"Help me… Help me… H… Help me…"

It was the same voice Crash heard a long time ago. He clutched his head.

"Crash, is something the matter?" asked Spyro.

"It's… it's nothing" Crash said "Let's get going."

And the 4 heroes left the kingdom to the black bandicoot's castle.

To be continued…

A/N: Yep, Juba got kidnapped, YET AGAIN (if you read my other fics). The journey begins and Coco and Crunch will appear as well. So stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Here is chapter 4. Also, StarryEyes880, Benjamin will make an appearance in the next chapter. And in one part of your story, try doing Crash was about to be overcome by the demon gene by fighting Tiny and maybe that would make a start to this story. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 4: Reunion:

As the heroes made their way through the mountains, Crash begins remembering his promise to Juba when he left her, as well as something she had told him a long time ago.

Flashback

Kid Crash and Juba were watching the sunset as Crash had just found out she is a princess.

"So… you're going back with your father?" Crash asked.

"Well…" Juba said in silent.

"You OK?" Crash asked.

"Crash, let's run away together and never come back. And let's forget our past" Juba said happily.

"HUH?"

"Heh. Just kidding" Juba laughed.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one who changed, Juba." Crash smirked.

"Maybe. But I have to go back. At first, I was scared. But whatever happens, I can always come back here. Right?" Juba asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"That's good. Crash, don't ever change. OK?"

"Huh?" Crash asked as she stood up.

"I don't want to see you change. I like you just the way you are." Juba said.

End Flashback

Crash frowns as he opens his eyes. Klonoa and Cynder looked at him concerned. Spyro decided to talk with Crash.

"What is the matter, Crash?"

"Juba want me to not change. She liked me when I was small. Now, look at me. An evil lives inside me, I change my attitude, act like a punk. Aren't I cool? Yech! Explain to me one good reason I am on this stupid journey?"

"To save your childhood friend, Juba." Klonoa reminded.

"Oh yeah. That's one point."

"And confess your love for her?" Cynder teased while Crash gave her a dirty look at her in return.

"If you say that again, one more time, I tie both your and Spyro's tails together! Understand?!" Crash said as he stormed off.

"Well, Exccccuuuuusssseeee me, Crash!" Cynder said.

"Is that a raft coming?" Klonoa asked.

Crash and the dragons looked to see. A raft has just drafted along the coast. To Crash's surprise, Coco, who is wearing a purplish-blue bra and skirt and Crunch Bandicoot, who has longer hair, a green vest and army trousers were seen on the coast.

"What the heck is Coco doing here with Crunch?!" Crash snapped.

"Friends of yours?" Klonoa asked.

"Close. Coco is Crash's younger sister and Crunch is just a comrade of theirs" Spyro said "So let's go meet them."

Spyro, Cynder and Klonoa leaps down as Crash slowly followed.

"COCO! CRUNCH!" Spyro called as the reached them "LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Spyro!" Coco gasped "What are you're doing here?"

"Long time no see, Spyro" Crunch said.

"I'm helping emo boy here" Spyro said addressing to Crash "save Juba, who happens to be on this island."

"Juba's here?!" Crunch gasped "you mean Crash's childhood friend?"

Coco looked up to Crash and realised he looked more terrible than he was before.

"Crash, you look sad. What is the matter, brother?" Coco asked.

"…… I wish I could say the same thing about myself" Crash said.

"He is poisoned by the demon gene" Cynder said "transforming him into a bandicoot-devil thing and send him on a rampage."

"The demon gene? Is that what trying to control Crash's mind when he tried to kill Tiny?" Coco asked.

"Afraid so" Crash said.

"It took over once when he was trying to kill Klonoa here" Spyro said "But we managed to stop him just in time."

"Crash, what is happening to you?" Crunch asked.

"I don't know" Crash said "I just don't know."

Coco looked worried. But then she looked concerned about Crash and Juba. "Tell me and Crunch all what was going on."

Crash, Klonoa, Spyro and Cynder told them everything: Juba, the king, the kidnapping, how Klonoa came here, and the demon gene. Coco and Crunch were a very good audience. They gasped in all the right places. And when Spyro told them that Crash has a third eye while going devil, Coco screamed out loud.

"So Juba's kidnapped and the demon gene's taking over?" Crunch asked. "But how did it get in there anyway?"

"The Evolvo-Ray did leave some evil in me when I was created" Crash said as he crosses his arms. "Coco, Crunch, why did you leave Wumpa Island when I told you to protect it?"

"For some reason, Aku-Aku told us that Cortex and his minions were no longer in Wumpa Island. So when he found out, we took a raft and sailed here." Coco said.

"And Crash, the journey to get there was long and boring so Coco and I had to find out where you are so we came here to check first" Crunch said "Didn't expect you to be here already."

"Cortex… is not on Wumpa Island?" Crash asked confusedly.

"Something is not right here" Spyro said.

"Well, we know for sure when we get to the castle" Crunch said "Crash, we're coming with you."

"Why?"

"Cause Crash, you're not the only one who fights. We want to help too" Coco said.

Crash looked sternly at the castle. He then frowns and walks away. The others followed as they walked towards the castle.

Coco managed to run up to Crash and speaks to him.

"Crash… is something troubling you?" she asked.

"Why you ask?"

"You're not the same big brother I know you are. Is the demon gene troubling for you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"CRASH!"

"Fine" Crash said "it's true I am worried about the demon gene but I am also worried about my feelings."

"You mean Juba? You do see her as a friend, right?" Coco asked.

"He was worried if he is in love with her" Spyro whispered to Coco before moving away before Crash could glare at him.

"Oh, Crash" Coco giggled "You haven't seen her for a long time. I think you are attractive to her, then what you did to Tawna and Pasadena."

"Well, I…"

"Crash, just admit it. You like her, and I'm sure she does too, if you rescue her" Coco said.

Crash just remind silent as he continued walking.

"I never seen him so sad" Coco admitted.

"We have to find Juba and a cure for the demon gene and soon" Klonoa said.

They continued their search and made their way to the castle and finally arrived.

"So this is the castle eh?" Crunch said as he looked up.

"Yep" Cynder said. "The king said that Juba should be in there."

"So we should go in there and fight off any solider that tried to stop us?" Klonoa asked.

"This would be no problem for us, right, Crash?" Spyro asked.

"Crash?" Coco asked as Crash did not reply.

"Yeah. Let's go" Crash said as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and then closed his eyes. 'Juba… I'm coming to get you out of there. I promise.'

To be continued…

A/N: I used the old Crunch from the Wrath of Cortex again cause I hate the new Crunch from Titans, MOM and TTR. Next is the battle against Benjamin. Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: MUST READ. If StarryEyes880 is reading this, take story takes place after the first Bandicoot Chronicles because as I said in the first chapter, Crash will wear new clothes and have longer hair, a headband and a new attiude. Anyway, this is where Benjamin comes in and I might add Lily in the next chapter as she was about to help Juba. So enjoy.

Chapter 5: Rivals:

As they entered the main hallway, they begin to search for their way for the throne room. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Long time no see, guys."

Everyone turned around. A bandicoot is sitting on a pillar. He has long brown hair and wore a sleeveless yellow jacket and green jeans. He has a scar over his left eye and wore orange sneakers. He has a black blade strapped to his back.

"Benjamin! What are you're doing here?" Crunch asked.

"Just hanging around. Hearing that Spyro was here, figuring I wanted a rematch with him and I'm surprised to see you here too" Benjamin said as he leap off the pillar and stood before Crash "It has been a while, Crash."

But Crash remained silent as he was not interested.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Benjamin.

"The demon gene is trying to overcome Crash" Coco said "and he got a new attitude because of that."

"I see… so he'll fight anyone who be under its control, right?" Benjamin asked curious.

"Yeah. Look, Benjamin. I love to fight you now but we got other problems. The black bandicoot king has kidnapped our beloved friend, Juba" said Spyro "and we're on our way to rescue her."

Benjamin smirked. "OK. Count me in."

"Really?!" Klonoa asked.

"On one condition…"

"Eh?"

Benjamin then wiped out his Black Blade and held it to the others. "Defeat me in combat."

"Benjamin! Now it's not the time!" Cynder cried.

But Crash just took notice. "So, you want to fight one of us, eh, Bennie?"

"Don't call me that, Crash!" Benjamin sighed. "Besides, I was amazed how big you guys are. I was hoping you become stronger in age."

Crash frowns and then wiped out his crystal sword and clanged it to Benjamin's sword.

"CRASH, NO!" Spyro and Coco cried.

"Why not. But you only fight me. The rest of you, stay back!" Crash said.

"OK. Show me what you got, Crash! This will be just like old times" Benjamin smiled.

Benjamin and Crash swing their heavy swords to each other and it clanged together making a shockwave. Crash then swings his sword and knocked Benjamin into the air and he flew after him. Benjamin dodged his next slash and tried to slash him back but Crash dodged away. Benjamin kicked Crash back towards Crash but Crash landed on his feet and leaps back up again.

"BENJAMIN, STOP!" Crunch stopped "don't let Crash's anger kill you!"

But Benjamin paid no attention as he focuses on Crash. They leaped towards a pillar and then leap back to each other, clanging their swords together.

'Man, Crash had gotten stronger, I had to admit. But this battle is far from other'.

'Oh no' Crash thought as he felt the evil rushing to him again 'the demon gene is at it again. I have to hold it long enough for me to win this battle.'

Crash pushed Benjamin aside but Benjamin leaps up and punched him in the gut. Crash flew into a wall and formed a huge crater in it.

"Oh no…"

Crash felt the demon gene rushing to his head again as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Benjamin leaps toward him.

"Hey, are we gonna fight or what?" Benjamin asked mockily.

But he didn't mock after Crash opened his eyes again revealing his pupils had gone red.

"What the…?!" Benjamin asked.

"Guys!" Klonoa cried "The demon gene taking over again!"

"Not again!" Spyro gasped.

Coco and Crunch watched in horror as horns came out of the sides of Crash's forehead again, the third red eye came onto his forehead. The blacked feathered wings came out again and marking appeared on his chest.

"What the heck is going on?!" Benjamin gasped.

However, before he could reply, Crash shot a laser beam from his red eye hitting Benjamin's shoulder. Benjamin yelled in pain as he clutched his arm. Crash kicked him away and got out of the crater in the wall and flapping his wings, flew after Benjamin. Benjamin crashed to the ground and Crash planted his sword into his chest.

Benjamin yelled in pain as the huge sword was impaled in his chest. As Crash was ready for the final blow…

"_CRASH! STOP!_" Juba's voice rang to Crash's eyes. "_Please, Crash! Don't kill him! Just stop, please!_"

After hearing her voice, Crash's eyes turned green again as he was brought back to his own self again. The horns and wings gone back into his body and the third eye disappeared and the markings disappeared. Crash looked around frankly to see where Juba was, but she wasn't here.

Spyro and Cynder pulled Crash's sword out of Benjamin's chest and Benjamin rose again, clutching his chest and coughing out blood.

"What the heck was your problem?!" Benjamin asked Crash "You almost got me killed!"

"That was the demon gene we keep telling you about" Cynder said.

"Sorry, Benjamin, but I do not know how long as I can hold onto it" Crash said.

"So that was the demon gene" Benjamin said "Scary."

"And Crash said there isn't any cure" Crunch said.

"So he has to hold out long. Anyway, we're wasting time" Coco said "we have to find Juba and the king."

"R…Right. And since you defeated me… literally… I help you" Benjamin said.

"I'll heal you on our way here" Klonoa said.

As the others left for the throne room. Crash looked into the sky as he thought about Juba's voice, saving him from the demon gene, this time.

"Juba? Did you call me?" Crash asked.

To be continued…

A/N: Now we shall meet the black bandicoot king and an familar villain from the past. So see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter on LOC series. Anyway, not much to say but enjoy.

Chapter 6: The true mastermind:

As Crash, Coco, Crunch, Benjamin, Spyro, Cynder and Klonoa came near the throne room, they ducked behind some fallen down pillars to see a black bandicoot about 19 kneeling down in pain. He has black fur, green trousers and a brown cape. He has short blonde hair. Juba is seen chained to a pillar looking shocked. And to the bandicoot's horror, a man with a tall head with screws on both side wearing a green lab coat was telling off the black bandicoot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THE DRAGONS TAKE CRASH AWAY? NOT ONLY THAT HE HAS THE CRYSTAL SWORD, BUT HE ALSO HAD THE DEMON GENE. HOW CAN YOUR MINIONS BE SO STUPID!!!" The man yelled.

"But Tat and Leorina were still on their search for the bandicoot warrior" the black bandicoot pleaded "so it won't be long until we find him and bring him to Cortex."

"I HAD INVENTED YOU, LUICI, SO YOU BETTER NOT LET IT FAIL ME AGAIN! CORTEX WANT THAT BANDICOOT BROUGHT TO HIM AT ONCE!"

"It's N. Brio!" Crunch gasped.

"So this is all Brio's doing" Coco whispered.

"You know him?" Spyro, Cynder, Benjamin and Klonoa asked in union.

"Dr Nitrus Brio" Crash whispered "he is Cortex's partner and the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray. So he kidnapped Juba to go after me for my sword and the demon gene."

"That's terrible!" Klonoa asked.

Luici nodded in fear as N. Brio walked back to his secret room. He turned to Juba. However, he failed to see a female squirrel behind a pillar behind Juba.

"Lily!" Benjamin smirked "she went after Juba while I was fighting you. We were expecting this so the king asked us to find her and bring her back to you, Crash."

"Someone…" Luici sobbed as he fell to one knee. "Someone… help… help me… please…"

"It was you!" Crash blurted out as he came out of his hiding place causing the others to gasp "You're the voice in my dream and you're the one calling for help."

Luici was shocked to see Crash but he rose. "So… you come… Crash Bandicoot."

"CRASH!" Juba cheered.

Crash rushed to her and he and Lily broke the chains. Crash helped Juba to her feet.

"Am I glad to see you, Brio has tortured Luici's soul for a while now." Juba said.

"Boss!" Leorina said, who was the older female voice, as she held her gun to Crash's throat "we have got him at last."

"Master Brio would be so pleased!" Tat, the squeaky female voice said as she leaps up and down.

"Not today you won't!" Spyro charged and knocked Kat away. Crash ducked away from Leorina and he led Juba to Coco and Crunch.

"You're Juba? Wow! You really grown!" Coco said.

"It's been a while, gullible Coco" Juba chuckled.

"Gullible?" Crunch asked as Coco gave Juba a nasty frown which she took notice.

"When we were little, Juba and I used to play pranks on Coco" Crash smirked but then his face turned serious "I need you two to protect her while Benjamin, Cynder, Spyro, Klonoa and I deal with this."

"Lily, you protect Juba too!" Benjamin called.

"OK. Be careful, Benjamin!" Lily called as she rushed over.

Spyro and Cynder faced off against Kat, Klonoa faced off Leorina and Crash faced off against Luici.

"You wish to fight me, don't you? You wish to stop me don't you?" Luici asked.

"I'm not going to kill you. I need you to take me to N. Brio." Crash said.

"That can be arranged" everyone turned to see N. Brio coming out of his room.

"Brio…" Crash snarled.

"My, my, my. Crash Bandicoot, how you grown. The demon gene is awakening in you, right? Luici, make sure you don't fail on getting him this time around."

"Not if I stop you first!" Klonoa yelled as he rushed to Brio.

"KLONOA, NO!" Spyro called.

"You wished to fight me? Very well, then!" Brio said as he took out his sword and blocked Klonoa's blade. Crash then saw Luici charging at him with his sword and he blocked it. The fight has just started.

Spyro and Cynder dodged under Tat's gun fire as they flew through the bullet shots. Benjamin takes on Leorina as he dodged Leorina's bullets and then slashed her across the chest. Leorina wasn't much of a fighter and was defeated easily. Benjamin turned to help Klonoa who was fighting Brio.

Crash and Luici clashed their swords back and forth and Crash ducked under the black bandicoot's sword as he slashed him upwards. He leapt after him and slashed him back down to earth.

Klonoa and Benjamin tag team to fight Brio. Klonoa used his Wind bullets to knock Brio's sword aside but Brio drank some potion to transform him into a monster.

"Crash…? Can Brio do that?" Benjamin asked nervously.

"You mean drinking potions and turning himself into monsters, yes he can" Coco called.

Juba was watching Crash the entire time as he clanged his huge sword against Luici's small sword.

"Crash, where did you get this strong?" Juba asked.

Spyro and Cynder had already defeated Tat and rushed to help Crash until Benjamin and Klonoa past them and crashed to a wall.

"KLONOA! BENJAMIN! Are you two OK?" Cynder gasped before she and Spyro themselves got knocked away by Brio's overwhelming strength.

"CRASH! The others are in trouble!" Crunch called.

Crash turned to see Brio advancing on his friends. He quickly knocked out Luici with one punch and rushed to help his friends. Brio saw him coming and tries to attack Crash only for Crash to duck and slashed him reverting Brio back to his original form again.

"I don't want to do this, Brio, but you leave this island alone and go back to where you come from. Luici will not work for you anymore" Crash said.

"But what happen if you harm your friends?" Brio said.

"What?"

"The demon gene, that's what. You fool!" Brio said "The demon gene will consume you anyway if you kill me now. You will become a bigger threat than ever. If I fail, then you shall destroy us."

"Don't believe him, Crash!" Spyro called "He's just a dirty liar."

"Finish him off before he gets up again!" Benjamin called.

Crash remained silent and then lowered his sword.

"What are you're doing?!" Coco gasped.

"You win, Brio. I surrender" Crash said quietly.

"What?!" Brio was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"You're right. If I keep fighting, the demon gene would take over. So go ahead, arrest me. Take me to Cortex now" Crash said.

"Crash, NO!" Juba cried as she rushed to stop him but Klonoa held him back.

"Humph. The safety of your friends, eh? Pathetic path for a hero. Very well. Arrest them all."

"Only me!" Crash warned Brio "Leave my friends out of this. It's me you want."

Brio still look shocked but then he frowns. "Fine. Arrest him!"

Everyone looked in shock as Brio's guards tied Crash's hands together with rope and Brio grabbed the end of the rope.

"CRASH, DON'T DO THIS!" Juba cried.

"Escape now while you still have the chance!" Lily cried.

"No. I'll be fine guys. At least this kingdom is saved. Take Luici to the king. He'll tell him the whole thing. Benjamin, Spyro, Klonoa, protect Juba for me OK?" Crash said.

As Crash boarded Brio's ship, everyone watched in sadness and watched the ship took off and flew away back to Cortex Castle.

Juba clenched her fist and yelled "Crash, wait for me. You saved me and now I will return the favour. I will save you, Crash!"

To be concluded…

A/N: Crash let himself captured so he could save his friends but that make it a big suprise in the second part of the trilogy. I update the epilogue soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here's the epilogue and the sneak peak of the next part of the trilogy.

Epilogue: Crash's arrest, the demon gene gone berserk:

"Cortex! Come in, Cortex!"

Brio reached to his communicator screen and on it, a man with a huge head is seen. He has hair around his head which sticks out at the side and has a small strand of hair on the top of his head. He has a beard and has a N on his head. He wore a dark cape and a white labcoat. His name is Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash's sworn enemy.

"Thanks. Finally answering the phone. So Brio, what do you want? Is the kingdom ours to command now?" Cortex asked.

"No. The bandicoots showed up and defeated that pathetic Luici and foil our plans."

"Figures. That bandicoot is useless. And I take it that Leorina and Tat had failed also."

"Afraid so, but however, I have wonderful news" Brio smirked.

"Look, I am no need to hear your news. It's all about us failing for a world record isn't it?"

"No. Look who we managed to capture" Brio shows Crash sitting on a bench, his head bowed and his hands handcuffed.

"You… You actually captured Crash Bandicoot?!" Cortex asked.

"He surrendered himself because of the demon gene. We don't need his sword anymore, now we have the wielder demon gene on our side." Brio said.

"Excellent! Bring him back to the lab! The trail begins very soon."

At Cortex Castle, Cortex finished his communication with Brio and walks up to N. Gin and Nina.

"N. Gin, Nina, Brio has finally captured Crash!" Cortex said "This time, I finally have my revenge on him. Get all villains to the castle. This trail and experiment on Crash will be his last. Uwhahahahahaha!"

Back on the cruiser, Brio cackled as he looked at Crash.

"Still quiet? No matter. Cortex have some big plans for you, my little prisoner."

As Brio walked away cackling, Crash looked up. His face was seemed to be spilt up as the right side of his face has the facial of him as a devil, with the red half eye on his forehead and his right eye is red. Crash had almost given in to the demon gene.

The End?

In the next Legend of Crash series:

Cortex's trail send many villains who were previously defeated by Crash and locked the hero in prison and when his trail arrive, Crash was almost beaten to the point of death… when his demon gene finally took over his mind and body. Can Juba and the others save him in time or will the evil inside Crash takes over him forever?

A/N: It's a race against time in the next one: so stayed tuned to the Legend of Crash Bandicoot: Demon Awakening.


End file.
